Wolfram's Dream
by x.Broken.Hero.x
Summary: What if Wolfram was pregnant with yuuri's child, and decided not to tell him. And Wolfram decides to leave Blood Pledge Castle forever, hurt and alone, and never return. Wolframs Pov mostly. M Preg. Rated low for now.. maybe higher for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male Characters (damn). All belongs to…..(looks on book shelf to find Kyo Kara Maoh books to find author…) Tomo Takabayashi.

"I'm pregnant Yuuri, and it's yours." Wolfram practiced in front of the mirror in Yuuri's room as he waited for him to come back from the baths. It was no use; no matter how many times he tried he couldn't help thinking how stupid he sounded. There was no way Yuuri would ever believe him anyway. Moving away from his reflection he flopped down on his bed and placed a pale hand across his face, and drew it into his hair where he pushed his lightly curled fringe from his eyes. He grunted in frustration as he pondered his predicament. Telling Yuuri wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He betted all the gold he owned that not even Gwendal would believe him. It was common knowledge in the castle that Yuuri fled to the hills every time "Marriage" or "Wedding" was brought up in the conversation. No way would anyone in his family think that Yuuri would actually accept him, and then after that be willing enough to have sex with him. And then even after that, think about having a baby with a fiancé who'd he had never kissed.

Until now.

And now, in the present. He, wolfram was sitting alone waiting in Yuuri's room to tell him about a child he never intended to have with a man he never expected to love. He was about four months along and was only just beginning to show. He himself had only realised when he had been repeatedly sick every morning for nearly a week. And in privacy he had gone and consulted Gisela, whom had confirmed that wolfram was carrying him and the Moah's child.

Yuuri probably didn't even remember the night in which their child had been conceived.

Wolfram was pretty sure that even if he did remember, he wouldn't ever think that wolfram would ever get pregnant. Wolfram remembered a discussion, really a fight, on having children some time ago when visiting earth for some reason or another. In Yuuri's stupid world. Only women can bear a child. Where here it was well known that full-blooded Mazoku males could have children of their own. The only important thing that Wolfram needed to remember about that day was that Yuuri had been disgusted by the very idea. His face had showed it all and secretly wolfram remembered feeling a bit pissed off. In fact greatly pissed off. He hoped that one HE would carry their child, with Yuuri being happy for him, they could be a proper family.

Now half the dream had come true. But Yuuri didn't know. And finally deciding on the matter Wolfram decided he never would. Yuuri was only just accepting him as a person, for Shinnou's sake! He didn't want to ruin it all by telling Yuuri about their future daughter or son. And there was no way Wolfram would ever get rid of it. Slowly getting up from the bed he regularly slept in, wolfram moved quickly to the door. He peered round it to check Yuuri wasn't towards the room then he slipped down into the darkened corridor.

R&R PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**No, I don't own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Notes: So here is chapter 2. Just a conversation between Wolfram And Gisela, just casually making a pact, in the case that WOLFRAM MAY NEVER RETURN! - Notice the amount of exclamation marks :) just a quick thing to say I'm writing this for my own fun. So I don't mind any criticism. But if you have any Idea's please tell me. I'll dedicate a chapter to you or whatever. So far I have written up to about chapter nineish. And I'll upload if I get enough reviews…no blackmail intemnded;)

"Gisela, you are the ONLY one who knows, do you hear me!"

"I am?.. And yes, I hear you"

"Yes, the only reason I came here is to ask that you keep it that way."

"I-I don't understand Lord Wolfram? You want me to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, from everyone. ESPECIALLY Yuuri."

"I'm sorry for asking, but doesn't Yuuri heika have a right to know, it's his child too."

"Gisela, He doesn't care. He doesn't love me. No matter how much I love him. And I'm pretty sure he won't love this baby either." He pointed at his own stomach and glared at her. He exhaled, their lengthy conversation which seemed to be going in circles was sapping him of energy.

"Please do not tell my family either. I do not wish to cause them any more unnecessary pain than I am already planning."

This next was the part he had been dreading telling, to even Gisela who had his confidence now.

"Tomorrow I will leave this castle. I will not return. I will leave all my duties and I will live under another name." Gisela looked shocked but then the expression on her face changed to curiosity.

"Will you come back when the baby is born." Her eyes glittered in the candlelight of her room.

"No. There is no point." He fought back the urge to roll his eyes at her questions.

"Lord Wolfram I want to strike a deal with you." Gisela had placed a hand on his arm and was looking him straight in the eye." I want you to understand that leaving this castle is a very, very bad idea, and that it will hurt many people. You are also not telling you fiancé-

"Who doesn't love me..."

"That you are halfway along your pregnancy with his child-"

"Which he will never know about..."

"Stop interrupting me Lord Wolfram, Please just listen! He shut up because of the fierce glare she was now giving him.

"In return for me keeping a secret which could cost me my job and all my friends and families trust if it ever got out...

"Which it won't..."

"I want you to promise me that you will come back after you have had the baby." she finished.

" Have you not just listened to a word I said? I'm not coming back! I don't want to hurt Yuuri; I want us to end on a good note. My family will cope perfectly fine without me. No way am I ever coming BACK!"

He turned to leave as rage boiled in his blood. It was a stupid idea to ask her to keep it a secret in the first place. He should of packed his bags and gone tonight...

"I didn't say you had to see anyone but me again. I just want to make sure you and your future baby are in full health before you start traveling alone." He paused from exiting the room and started to weigh up his options. He let her continue.

"You could collect up some more money if you are running low. You get a free health check from me. And in return if you do come. I will not speak one word of what we have discussed."

"But what if i decide to not come back..." Wolfram added, he was testing to see what she had to say

" If after 5 months from today you are not here or you have not contacted me to say you are coming then I will tell only Yuuri of your child. It will then be up to him to decide whether to pursue you or tell the rest your family."

Wolfram opened his mouth. He was trapped and being blackmailed. But as he thought about it Gisela was only giving Yuuri a fair chance. After a long silence in which Wolfram was half in and half out the door, and Gisela stood patiently waiting for him to speak he answered.

"Fine, I will visit once my child is born. I will stay for only one day."

"That's more than enough time Lord Wolfram. You should get you goodbyes done tonight. Though I promise to look after Greta in the possibility that you may not return."

"Thank you, Gisela." He sighed as the beginnings of his plan fell into place.

As he finally went to leave Gisela voiced something that had been niggling at the back of his mind as soon as she had struck the deal.

"You never know, Lord Wolfram. You may decide to stay in the end after all." He paused for a moment but then closed the door silently and once again started walking along the long cold corridors of blood pledge castle. He decided, as he pulled his blue jacket more tightly around him, he would visit Greta's room first...

**Poor, poor Wolfie... review so I can get more stimulated to write, and thus in turn save Wolfram from this cruel harsh World. x **


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Notes: Just a letter to Greta .HEY IT RYHMES. Just to clarify wolfram is leaving letters instead of saying goodbye to everyone's faces.

Dear Greta

I'm sorry to say that your papa Wolfram will be going away for a while. The reason I am going is a very long and complicated one, and it would take a long time to explain. Your papa Wolfram has been feeling very sad and is going to stay with some family for a while. I am not going because anyone has done anything wrong. ESPECIALLY you or Yuuri. I love you both very much. And you must never EVER forget that. You are my special girl and I will miss you so much when I am gone.

Be a good girl for Yuuri and make sure you keep him smiling.

I love you

Papa Wolfram xxxxxx

ps. make sure your uncle Gwendal isn't to harsh on Yuuri. As we all know he can be a bit scary. Especially for a wimp like

Yuuri.

**Such a loving father. Please Review**...


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Notes: This time it's a letter to Wolfram's Brothers.

I hope it's not weird to upload a few chapters at once. I'm already up to chapter 11, I just wrote it all down (this is like up to chapter 6ish) and then I was like" I probably should start editing and publishing now." I am writing on a really old version of word (1993 i think) and it takes forever to spell check, save, ect. So i'm kind of doing it in big chunks to get it all done. Enjoy :)

Conrart

I'm sorry I have to go. I cannot explain. Please ensure that Greta is brought up well, incase I do not return.

Please make sure that mother does not get to upset, she has a tendency to drag everyone else down around her. I am not going to kill myself of anything. I just need some space to think. Please continue to look after Yuuri,

I'm sorry If i was ever a bad brother. I honestly didn't mean it.

Your brother Wolfram.

Just to clarify. I don't hate you, I could not have wished for a braver, kinder brother.

Dear Gwendal

I'm sorry I have to leave. I cannot stay here any longer. Please try to understand. There is something I very much wish to say but I don't have the heart. Instead I am staying away for a while, probably forever. This is better for me, please understand Gwendal. I do not think I will return so don't waste your energy and men searching for me. Because you will not find me. Please ensure that no one gets blamed for my absence. If anyone asks please issue a statement saying that I am staying with my uncle, to whom have already written a letter concerning this situation.

I Wolfram Cristoff Von Bielefeld hereby resign from my own patrol squad as I have no intention of ever returning.

Please ensure that if anyone is going to take my place it should be Andrew Whitley. I can see him being a good leader.

Please look after Greta for me, I feel like I have abandoned her. I would take her if I could but that would break Yuuri's heart to see her gone too. I am sure it is for the better if I leave alone, if you knew the whole situation I am positive you would understand. Thank you very much for the guidance you have given me brother. I will not forget you. I am sorry for being so selfish.

Your youngest brother

Wolfram.

**ONE LETTER TO GO. I'm sorry I didn't know what to call Wolfram's patroll thingy. If it has a proper name, please tell me and I'll try and change asap :) Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Notes: Just a short one, again. Sorry. Just to clarify the "-"'s mean that Wolfram Decided not to carry on the sentence. I would Use the Cross-out thing but Unfortunately Windows 93 or whatever doesn't do that. ...grrrrr. Damn PC. The reason I don't have the newer one is when I put the newest one in its all like

"NO MEMORY, COMPUTER IS FAILING/DYING " or along those lines. So I'm waiting until we get a better pc. Which means sticking with the old technology. DAMNNIT why me ...why me: P

To Yuuri

It's not your fault I'm leaving

Don't blame your-

I just wanted you to understand that-

I'ts reall-

Look after Greta.

Teach her baseball or whatever...

Please look at the enclosed.

I Wolfram Christoff Von Bielefeld, hereby wish to disband the engagement between the 27th Maoh Yuuri Shibuya under private circumstances. All the items we have joint ownership, shall go to Yuuri, as I have no need for them.

Signed

Wolfram Christoff Von Beilefeld.

I'm sorry, it's for the best; do not try to find me. I don't ever want to come back.

Wolfram

I loved you, not that you cared

**What a bad try at trying to write a legal document. sorry if it's bad. I just basically wanted them to end their engagement. soooo. What happens next... read on...and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Notes: So basically. The 5 months have passed. I won't say to much about it but if I get passed uploading the chapters Iv'e written and I get good feedback* Cough REVIEW cough* then I might write how the last months of his pregnancy went. I already have it planned out if push comes to shove. ENJOY MES AMIS ( is that how you spell it, no wonder I dropped french for GCSE :)"

Wolfram slumped against the wall defeated, and alone. He had no money left to feed him or his newly born child. The baby in his arms was wrapped in blankets he had been given as a present _( by whom... you may find out if i decide to write about Wolfram's pregnancy hmmm!_ ) but now all of his belongings fitted into one small satchel which he had slung over his shoulder. Having to find food for a week old baby and himself was proving difficult. Wolfram had not eaten for 2 days now, and had put all of his remaining money on buying milk for his child. This was why right now Wolfram was sitting slumped against a wall in a crowded street in Shin Makoku. He had just looked to see how much money he had. Then when he reaslised he had practically none, had sunk to the floor right where he was standing. No one was really looking at him. He looked like a beggar woman. He sighed and rocked the baby in his arms, now gurgling to be fed. He almost whimpered himself as his stomach rumbled for about the hundredth time today. He closed his eyes and pushed it to the back of his mind. He hadn't planned on returning to Blood Pledge castle but, the way things looked now he was beginning to have no choice.

Suddenly a foot knocked him out of his stupor. He had been kicked in the side, not hard but it missed the baby only by inches.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't realise you were there. Are you ok?" A warm caring voice tickled his ear. For some reason Wolfram recognised the strange dancing tone but didn't think too much about it. Only slightly pissed off at being called "Miss" but he was holding a baby so pushed that thought aside too.

"I'm fine." He muttered. He began to get up but swayed horribly and the person beside him caught him in his big hands.

"You don't look fine to me, can I get to something eat, or maybe a glass of water?" He didn't bother to look at the person before him .He had to leave the street before he attracted to much attention.

"I'M FINE!" He pulled his arm out the man's grip, which took more effort than it should, he weaker than when he had left the castle due to lack of training, and just recently having a baby. And he hated it. It reminded him of everything he missed. The familiar swish of the blade. The spreading warmth when he used his firepower. It disgusted him being this weak.

Whilst Wolfram had been pregnant he had been forced to dress as a woman. Though men could get pregnant, it was only a smaller majority. And if Yuuri or anyone was going to find him the first thing they would look for would be a blond male, so wolfram went out of his way to change that. He had dyed his hair until about a month ago, to a bland kind of brown (much to his disgust) and had let it wash out, it was almost back to its original colour. His curls were now just passed his shoulders. He had also taken to wearing frilly dresses as they had fit his pregnant body better; his blue uniform had been pushed to the bottom of his satchel. Now that he'd had the baby he had stopped dying his hair as he spent less time out side. Wolfram had no money to pay for an inn room; he had been forced to the streets. He had taken to circling the town, keeping away from main roads just incase Yuuri made an appearance. He kept a low profile and had hardly had a proper conversation with anyone for months. Even though he didn't look like the powerful Mazoku Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld he still attracted attention from his looks. So now here he was, the last straw. He had planned on stealing but had then thought of what Gisela had said those many months ago. About returning to the castle. But before he had even had the chance to think about what to do a person had knocked into him and was now offering food Wolfram could almost not resist.

"Geeeeeeez, I didn't mean to be rude. I was only trying to help. Well, if you don't need anything I'll be off then." The voice apologised. "Wait..." Wolfram slowly moved his eyes away from his baby for a split second and looked up at the figure that had knocked him. And gasped. And at the same time the person who was above him gasped back. They recognised each other at once.

**Who's it gunna beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. to find out you have to review...its stimulating me to write you know...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi.**

Notes: Not gunna give too much away. Hope it's an unexpected surprise: S

"Oh …no way...Lord Wolfram. Is that you?" Yozak whispered, almost inaudible above the chatter of the town, taking in his long hair, his skeletal figure, his gaunt troubled eyes." It IS you." He gushed. He then grasped his arm and helped him to his feet. Wolfram barely felt it as pressure was put on his legs, and his muscles ached painfully when he moved.

His cover had been blown. Yozak had found him. And he was going to hand him in. He would be a laughing stock when the whole town found out that the beggar woman on the street was actually the missing Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

He couldn't move from where he was now standing. Yozak left his hand on his arm but placed the other one on his left shoulder.

" Yozak... I-I can't believe...it." No matter how bad the situation, Wolfram couldn't help the tiny burning fire in his heart. He had known Yozak for a long time, being Conrad's best friend and all, but he was the first person he had spoken to from blood pledge castle for a long time.

"Yozak! You can't tell anyone I'm here! You can't tell anyone, you CAN'T" Wolfram was shaking uncontrollably now, he was worried he would drop the child in his arm's but then Yozak did something unexplainable. He hugged him.

Wolfram was shocked; here, he was being hugged by his brother's best friend. And after just accidentally finding the person he had been sent out to look for by Gwendal almost 5 months previously had not, which wolfram was most shocked about, dragged him straight back to the castle by his ear and demanded answers. Had instead hugged him, though he had hugged him in such a way that he wasn't crushing the baby in his arms. He had noticed his baby then.

"Thank Goodness your safe... " Yozak sighed. And pulled away from the hug. But kept big callous hands resting on his shoulders. He cocked his head to the left and frowned, concerned. " Where have you been Wolfram? "

He almost spat at Yozak for being so informal, but then he had been living as a beggar for a week. He couldn't tell him where he had been. What would he say? Really he had been all over the place, mainly Shin Makoku, his own home. The place least likely Yuuri would look, if he even had looked for him. How could be ever explain, the pain in his stomach from not eating as he walked all over the town. How could he ever put into words the distance he had covered, so not to be tracked? In stead he just shook his head.

"So you're not going to tell me..." Yozak's eyebrows were raised. He shook his head again.

"Ok...just answer me this." Yozak cleared his throat. "Are you ok? And i mean it Wolfram. How are you feeling? You have a baby in your arms, and you were sitting on the street like you had no place to go." Wolfram bit his lip. What could he say?

Yes he was fine, he didn't need any help. He was happiest the way things were now. With no contact with his family, his daughter and the person he loved the most. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie any more. He was sick and tired of... well being sick and tired. He just wanted to feel safe again. He managed to whimper softly.

"No...I-I'm not alright." His lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes, he tried to hold them back. " My life's shit...I HATE IT..I HATE IT." Enormous teardrops fell down his flushed cheeks. Yozak looked taken aback.

"Oh wolfram... you poor poor boy..." He opened his arms and Wolfram flung him self at him, he sobbed uncontrollably. Tears he had kept from falling ever since he had first left the castle. He cried and cried until the baby in his arms started crying to, only then he then drew himself away and started jiggling the baby. He sniffed and wiped away the tears on his face. An awkward silence filled there conversation until Yozak timidly asked yet ANOTHER question. He was sure he knew what was coming. Yozak was going to ask about the-

" Wolfram, what's with the baby? You pick it up on the way or something?" Yet again Yozak was looking at him with unmistakable curiosity. Yozak wasn't going to give up until he had found out about everything.

"Fine I'll tell you everything."

"That's more like it... Though how about we discuss this over dinner." He gave Wolfram a sly wink.

" I-I think that's a great idea." Wolfram beamed for the first time in what seemed ages.

"Great...What do you wan't Wolfram? I've got enough money for the 3 of us." He almost forgot to be angry at Yozak.

"Yozak, Will you STOP calling me that!" he shouted turning a few heads. But he didn't really mind. He was already being lead towards food and safety. And Yozak was being so kind to him.

"Look's like you haven't changed. LORD Wolfram.."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" He grumbled as they walked into the nearest inn." I'll burn you to a crisp if you ever forget who I am again."

"I know, I know..Geeez!" But it was hard to stay annoyed of him.

In what seemed no time at all Yozak had sat him down and was ordering food Wolfram had ached to eat for a long time. A hot drink appeared in front and he drank deeply, inhaling the sweet fumes.

After Wolfram had almost finished his drink and as they sat there Yozak asked " Lord Wolfram... before you tell me everything...I want to ask something..." Wolfram grunted and he went on. "Why is your disguise so bad. If you were going to dress like a woman, you should have come to me!" Wolfram almost spat out what he had in his mouth. But then he laughed. It erupted from his stomach and filled the air. Yozak laughed too and they sat there sputtering, not minding about the funny looks they were being given from the bar. Happiness was something Wolfram had not felt in a long time and he thoroughly enjoyed feeling it again.

"Eh hmm... I'm going to just forget what you just said." Wolfram wiped a tear of joy from his eye with his free hand but then decided to get to business." You wanted to know about the baby? " Yozak nodded. He leaned in to listen intently to what wolfram was about to say but instead Wolfram moved the blanket away from he babies body and revealed its head and showed it to him. Revealing a shock of black hair. Yozak's eyes widened as he took in the matching black hair and eyes that matched exactly to the current Moah's.

sorry it's not very long, or probably very interesting. I kinda wanted to get the story going. At the moment I'm kinda swaying towards the idea of Wolfram and Yuuri not getting together? Idea's on that. I'll only write what people want. Plus there are already loads of Yuuri and Wolframs stories out there….Review and tell me x


	8. Chapter 8

**No, I dont own Kyo Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters, plotlines, scenery, dashing male characters (damn). All belongs to...(looks on Bookshelf to kyo kara maoh books to find author..) Tomo Takabayashi. **

Sorry this took so long to publish. Enjoy:)

"So basically, he got you knocked up?"

"Yes, if you want to put it bluntly. But Yuuri didn't realise what he was doing because he was drunk! Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, I just can't imagine his majesty...well... drunk! Special Occasion, or just coz you felt like it?"

"Apparently it was for ..What was it called?.. Crissymes, or was it Chrisstymas No... hmmm, well I can't remember. It was some earth holiday."

"And! Then what did he do!"

"Yozak, I'm SURE you are fully aware of the facts of life and what's...involved!" Wolfram didn't feel especially comfortable discussing his and yurri's one night of passion, If you could even call it that..

"We had a lot to drink, that's all. Then, I mean... we just sort of went at each other once we got into bed."

" You WENT at each other? That's a funny way of putting it." Yozak titled on two legs of his chair and frowned. Wolfram continued, trying to keep his voice low, but still so Yozak could hear.

" But that's how it was! Yurri only had sex with me because he was drunk and desperate. I only went along with it because I LOVE him, at the time I just couldn't turn down the offer when I had spent the last few years of my life fantasizing about nothing else!"

"I see." Yozak pondered. " So the baby was unintentional.."

"Yes. I but I regret it now."

"What having the baby?"

"No!" Wolfram sputtered, horrified. He waved a dainty hand, and continued with his story. Yozak's frequent interruptions were slightly getting on his nerves.

"I meant the fact, that he wasn't planned. What am I going to say when he's older? I mean, I haven't decided whether to return to blood pledge castle, and if I don't one day I going to have to say to my son.' Did you know that you weren't ever planned, an accident and that your other father is Maoh!' I don't think I have the heart to do it." Wolfram finished in an awkward silence.

"Well you have a bit of time until then, by the way did you say son, the babies a boy! Congrats!" Yozak swiftly changed the topic, as Wolfram's eye's sparkled, the light from the candles reflected back in his dull green orbs.

" Yes, Well I suppose it's quite good that I have a son. Even if he doesn't inherit his fathers title, he will still claim all of the Von Bielefeld property and land after me, I hope he will be happy with just that."

"Why won't he inherit from Majesty? I mean, he is his first son."

"Because I plan on never telling him he has a son. I left, in the knowledge that I would never return. Yuuri does not want me, any fool can see that. Besides Greta is enough for him…" His lip trembled as he remembered his other child he had so selfishly abandoned.

" But if you just gave him a chance-"

" Plus Yuuri never wanted a child. He ran away from me even if I spoke one word of our pointless engagement, Can't you see that if I tell him he has a child he will reject it because he is also MY son. I disgust Yuuri! He thinks that my love for him is repulsive. It's humiliating for me! And think of my baby, his OWN father, The MAOH, probably won't even look at him because he is MY child, a baby born from a MAN. Only women have babies on Earth! He hates the idea of marrying a man, what's he going to say when a man has his own child!" Wolfram was almost crying now, but he wiped a hand over his eyes before Yozak could see.

"Lord Wolfram, His majesty doesn't think your disgusting! No one does! Your imagining it, I just think, maybe Yuuri has a little trouble expressing his feelings. Plus you only have one side of the story. People can change you know." Yozak smiled, a crooked grin filling his face.

"W-what do you mean. People can change? Who, surely you don't mean..." Wolframs eyes widened. Surely Yozak wasn't talking about Yuuri. He sat there in stunned silence. The voices of the people, crowding in the inn swirled around his head. He couldn't take it in.

He leaned in, his blond brow's furrowed in confusion. " When you say people can change you mean..Yuuri?"

" Wolfram, thing's have changed since you've been, well gone. HE'S changed." Yozak also leaned in, their noses nearly touching. His blue eyes as wide as Wolfram's green ones.

"You could of have told me earlier..."

" His Majesty is a lot more reserved now. He barely speaks to anyone but Conrad or Greta anymore. And if he has, to it's for his duties as Maoh." When Wolfram didn't reply, Yozak leaned back in his chair, took a quick sip of his drink, and continued his story.

"When, you left, he raced around like a headless chicken for about a week, quite funny really... But once he realised you were gone, supposedly for good, I think he regretted ignoring you. He even tried to sneak out in the middle of the night to try and find you by himself. Luckily Lord Gwendal caught him. I think that's mainly because his absence would add to his ever-mounting pile of work. But seriously, the jobs I've had in the last few months have mainly been dedicated to finding YOU. I've been sent to nearly every country I can think of now, searching every corner of every city or town, looking for you. It's become a bit of an obsession."

At this he have a sly wink, causing Wolfram to momentarily blush, but he didn't turn away as he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

" You've been gone around five months now. We had to call off the search with all the troupes a little over 2 months ago. You do realise that Yuuri battled to keep the troupes searching that long. Your brothers wanted to call it off, as it was upsetting your Mother and Greta. Also, they thought it was a bit of a waste of time, since you left a letter saying you weren't coming back. Fair enough really. But his majesty has been secretly making me carry on the search for you these last to months. I though of checking Shin Makoku, as a last resort. Thinking that surely, you wouldn't stay in your own country! Guess I was wrong."

"You found me, my hiding place wasn't very good.." Wolfram sighed and looked at the baby, which was sleeping in his arms.

"On the contrary Lord Wolfram, your hiding place worked extremely well. I only found you by mistake by nearly taking out your beautiful son!" Wolfram snickered at this, but then frowned.

"So Yuuri hasn't stopped looking for me all this time?"

"Yep, like I just said. When we had to call off the main troupes, Yuuri sort of became depressed. I think it sunk in that you weren't coming back. He'd been living on the idea that you would bound back, all smiling happy to see him and Greta. He's sort of quieter. I only realised it myself when he started to reject the idea of going back to earth. He hardly goes back at all now, incase he missed you returning."

"That's crazy! He never misses an opportunity to return 'home'! That wimp always uses it as an escape-"

" Another thing is that, he doesn't play baseball anymore. He just stays inside and does all his duties and signing documents and all that rubbish." Yozak waved one of his giant hands. Wolfram sat there, white faced and staring. He didn't believe it.

"But Yuuri LOVE'S baseball, why...why doesn't he play?" He sat there in a kind of trance, waiting with baited breath for Yozak to answer.

"He misses you Lord Wolfram. I know he does. We all have." Yozak put a hand on Wolframs shoulder. He rubbed it gently, and Wolfram sniffed. But he shrugged it off and Yozak looked confused.

"If you're looking for me to return to the castle I-" Wolfram pulled himself up, regaining his dignity.

" Please, Lord Wolfram. Just come for a little while. For your s-" Yozak interrupted, his caring eye's wide.

"I was going to say before you interrupted, that I WOULD return, on one condition." Wolfram growled.

" Before I left I made a sort of pact with Gisela, that once I had the baby I would return, just for a check up though!" He added defiantly." I suppose, that I could return, just for a day. No one would know! You could sneak me in, and once I've been checked I'll collect some more money, and then I'll... I'll make a life for myself. I may even return to my Uncle's castle, I mean, I am his favorite." He smiled weakly.

"But you'll come back! With me, I'll try and keep Yuuri away or whatever. You don't have to see him at all."

"I suppose I've got no choice!"

"Great! First thing tomorrow we'll hire another horse and we'll get you and your delightful child into the castle, no problem at all my Lord."

Wolfram feverishly paced around the simple room. He had a ropey blanket that Yozak had given him, round his skinny shoulders but he was still shivering. As he paced he looked at the sleeping baby, Yozak was laying on one of the beds reading a book. He had given up trying to stop his pacing and had just flopped down on the bed and snuck amused looks over his book. Wolfram was pacing because he was having second thoughts about going to the castle. He had definitely decided to go and see Gisela, but wasn't sure whether to see Yuuri. That damned Yozak had swayed his opinion. Now he couldn't decide, finally he stopped pacing.

"I've decided, I'll go and see Yuuri.."

"That's new."

"Shut up! I think I'll get him to sign... hmm...but that involves him knowing." He started pacing again.

"What involves him knowing.?"

"I want to name my son Yozak, but I need Yuuri's signature on the birth certificate. Otherwise, if he doesn't have a birth certificate there is no way anyone is going to believe that this is my child!" He pointed at the baby sleeping on his bed, swathed in blankets so only his head could be seen.

" He has black hair, and black eyes Yozak. If I went and said this was my child, they would probably take him away or something. I NEED a birth certificate. My son needs a name." He flopped down on his bed next to his sleeping son, and ran his hand gently over his head.

" Lord Wolfram?"

" What!" He didn't look up from his baby, still stroking his wavy black hair.

"Is he going to be a Shibuya? " Wolfram stopped stroking, and turned slowly to face the other man.

"... No, he won't." but he winced inside as he said it, thinking of his almost other family in Earth who, because of him, probably hardly saw their son. Over Christymes he had become closer with them, he missed them almost as much as his blood relatives.

" He will not take his father's name. I will make Yuuri sign to say that he is the father, but I'll see Gisela and then I'll go." He heard a tiny whine from the bed and saw his child writhing in the blankets, his delicate mouth opening to from a wail. He hushed his baby and picked him up. Yozak just sat on his bed looking over at Wolframs.

"Are you sure you want to see Yuuri after all this time." Yozak asked quietly. "I mean that's why I'm not going to take you back forcefully, because I think you can live without him. I think you both could eventually get over each other."

" He doesn't care about me. I keep telling you" He muttered, but Yozak didn't hear and carried straight on.

"I'm just checking that this is the right thing for you to do!"

"Yes. Don't you dare change my mind now I've finally decided!" His son finally stopped wailing, which turned to soft hick-ups and then back to soft breathing. Wolfram laid down, baby in his arms and he pulled a blanket over his skinny frame.

"Thanks Yozak, for everything." He quickly spat out. He was surprised at him self for thanking Yozak but thought that he deserved it. Giving him food, clothes and a bed when he most needed it. Even if he had nearly taken out his baby.

"Don't mention it Wolfram."

Wolfram himself was to tired to complain about the lack or 'Lord' in his sentence. He just pulled the covers around him and the baby closer and closed his eyes.

That night Wolfram hardly got any sleep, he kept thinking about the plan to sneak into the castle, and maybe, even see Yuuri again. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not. He had spent such a long time telling himself that Yuuri didn't want to see him that he kept having nightmares that involved him blasting his baby to smithereens. Though, he thought as he finally drifted off. Thinking, on the upside his son could finally have a name.

**OH LORDY.**

**Do you remember when your parents lots you the facts of life for the first time? My friend used to come over to my house in the morning, and we would walk to school together. One of the days my school had planned to have the sex talk, and my parents tried to pre-warn us. It was one of those moments you wish you could just die, or like evaporate from where your standing...**

**Gosh Yozak! You should know better that to talk about a touchy subject!**

**Reading back through this now, I just had a sudden thought of Yozak and Wolfram getting together.*hits self on head* NO,MUST KEEP TO ORRIGIONAL PLOT, YUURIANDWOLFRAMFOREVER...**

**it was just a thought...**

**Babies name will be decided very soooon. I'm just not sure whether to give him a Japanese or Shin Makoku name...**


End file.
